Shattered Hearts
by SynisterSciFiFreak
Summary: Leo's older sister Lexi moves in with the Davenports after a fight with her dads new wife. What happens when she meets the bionic siblings? What would happen if one of the siblings were to develop feelings for Lexi? ChaseOC (Follows TV show)
1. Welcome Home Dooley

**_Welcome lovely readers to my first Lab Rats fanfic. this is a ChaseOC fic coz he is just amazin. in my story i haven't said what my character looks like for the simple reason that it allows the reader to envision whoever they want. Same goes for her outfits. Lexi is Tasha's adopted daughter. Tasha adopter her before she had Leo because she was told she couldnt get pregnant. i don't own lab rats no matter how many times i wish for it :( okay read on my pretties._**

I approached the door of the large house cautiously. The small piece of paper in my hand read this address so i must have been in the right place. I took a deep breath and rapped my knuckles on the door. I waited a moment but go no answer so i knocked harder. I heard heavy footsteps approaching the door. I took a step back and waited. The door open to reveal a middle aged man with dark hair.

"Can i help you?" He asked.

"Im looking for Tasha Dooley. I was told she recently moved here, but it seems i have been misguided," I turned to leave when he interrupted me.

"No your in the right place. Just a minute," he turned around and spoke into the house. "Tasha you have a guest." He finished. The clicking of heels neared the door and i grew nervous. The door opened wider to dhow a darker skinned women with a confused look on her face.

"Lexi?" She asked in disbelief.

"Hi mom" I replied. She pulled me into a giant bear hug. Goddess i had missed this.

"What are you doing here?" Tasha asked when she pulled away.

"Lets just say dad's new wife doesn't like me very much. She said some things, i said some things and now here i am" i explained simply. I looked over at the man who looked frozen in confusion.

"Oh right. Donald this is my daughter Lexi, Lexi this is my husband Donald Davenport..." She explained but i interrupted her.

"Wait... The Donald Davenport? Creator of Davenport Industries? Genius inventor? Way to go mom!" I grew more excited by the second. This guy was like my idol.

"Your a fan?" Mom asked me incredulously. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Goddess YES! I saved up all my money over 3 years so i could buy one of his 'Concert in a Can' prototypes. I could have the concert experience and actually sing without anyone judging my voice." I said. Donald got a goofy smile on his face.

"Well it certainly is a pleasure to meet you Lexi" he welcomed.

"Likewise," i replied shaking his hand.

"Mom i cant find my...Lexi?" I heard his voice before i saw him. I turned around and came facd yo face with my little brother Leo. "LEXI!" He yelled and jumped in my arms. I spun us around and hugged him tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Pixie got in a fight" i answered simply.

"Again?" I nodded. "Well I'm glad you did coz it means i get my big sister back!" Leo said enthusiastically.

"Hold your horses Lee. I haven't gotten around to asking our beautiful mom and the incredibly smart Mr Davenport if i can stay here yet." I said loudly making sure they heard. Mom and Donald shared a smile. Leo looked back at them expectantly.

"Your welcome here as long as you need Lexi" Mr Davenport announced. Leo cheered loudly and we hugged again. I then went and hugged Donald much to his surprise. It was then that mom noticed something.

"Honey where are the rest of your things?" I looked to the ground embarrassed.

"This is it" i said holding up my small black handbag filled with the usual wallet, phone, sunglasses, perfume and keyring. "Pixie wouldn't let me tKe anything else. In her mind 'if its in her house then its hers'" i sighed.

"No problem. I will give Tasha sone money and you two can go shopping tomorrow" Donald said. I nodded in appreciation. My heart felt all fuzzy and i smiled.

I was finally home.

Well i hope everyone liked it. The story is set just after Leo's Jam. So let me know what ya think, and i will upload the next chapter as soon as i get the chance. Laters xx


	2. Breakfast at Davenports

**_Two chapters in one day! Awesome! Sorry that this chapter is so short...and the last one. They were kinda just intro chapters to get the feel of Lexi i guess. Usual dislaimer; i do not own lab rats because if i did Chase would spend moe time shirtless ;P. anyway here is Chapter 2, enjoy._**

"Leo can you please take Lexi and get her settled into a guest room please. Have you had any breakfast yet?" Donald asked. As if on queue my stomach grumbled. I forgot to grab something to eat on the way here. He just smiled.

"I will make her something now" mom said zipping into the kitchen. I followed Leo down a long hallway and into a large room. I looked around in awe. I turned around and saw two doors beside each other. I opened one and gasped at the large dark marble bathroom that i would have all to myself. I then opened the second door and dropped my handbag on the floor, behind the door was an massive walk in closet.

"Im never gonna be able to fill this thing" i thought out loud. Leo just grinned.

"Well this is your new room. Lets go grab something to eat" i followed him back out to the kitchen where mom and Mr Davenport were talking in hushed whispers.

"Whats on the menu?" I asked mom startling the two adults.

"Umm pancakes?" She said uncertainly. I raised an eyebrow recognising her tone of voice.

"Didn't make anything did you?" I said. She smiled sheepishly. I smiled and moved into the kitchen, opening all the cupboards to get a feel for the place. "By the way you have an amazing house" i said over my shoulder"

"Thanks Lexi. Wow she is so different than Leo" at that i laughed. Donald looked confused at my outburst.

"Yeah I'm worse" i said smiling and pulling out the ingredients i needed for blueberry pancakes. I started mixing them together.

"I forgot how much you loved cooking" leo said. "And how amazing your cooking tasted"

I placed the first spoon o batter in the pan and listened to the sizzle. The sweet aroma filling the large room. I started swaying and was soon singing quietly

Storybook endings

Fairytales coming true

Deep down inside

We wanna believe they still do

And a secret is taught

Its our favourite part of the tory

Lets just admit we all wanna make it to

Ever ever after

If we just dont get it our own way

Ever ever after

It may only be a wish away

Start a new fashion

Wear your heart on your sleeve

Sometimes you reach whats real

Just by making believe

Unafraid unashamed

There is joy to be claimed in this world

You even might wind up being glad to be you

I stopped singin as i flipped the 3rd pancake in the pan. Looking up i saw Donald, Tasha and Leo all staring at me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Your amazing" Donald said. I was confused.

"At cooking? I wouldn't say amazing" i replied.

"Singing. Wow" he said. I suddenly heard 3 sets if footsteps and was even more confused.

"I don't know what i smell but it smells amazing" a deep voice said. Out of the hallway walk 3 tired looking teenagers. I froze in shock. I looked over at Donald and he looked like a deer caught in a headlight. Seeing no introductions being made i went over to them. They looked worried when they saw me.

"Hi I'm Lexi. Leo's older sister" i held my hand out. The first to shake it was an enthusiastic girl.

"Hey I'm Bree"

"Im Chase"

"Im Adam" they introduced. Thats when mom seemed to snap out of her daze. These are our...house staff. Bree is my...personal trainer. Chase is...Leo's manny and Adam is our...chef?" She tried to explain. I raised by my eyebrow at her.

"My goddess, you suck at lying mom." I said. I looked over the 3 teens and realisation hit me. I spun around to face Donald. "their bionic aren't they?" I asked. Donald spat out his drink and looked at me bewildered.

"How did you know?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please. Your one of the greatest scientists of today. It was only a matter of time before you came up with something this genius" i said. He blushed.

"Well indeed they are. Bree has super speed. Adam has super strength and heat vision and chase has a superior intelligence and force field" Donald explained.

"Sweet. Mom...that's a husband" i approved.

"So are you staying here with us?" Bree asked excitedly.

"Sure am. Oh that reminds me. You guys hungry?" I asked moving back over to the pancakes.

"Starving. Whatcha making?" Adam said walking up behind me.

"Blueberry pancakes with a honey syrup and fresh fruit" i explained while putting the bowls an plates on the table. The family sat down dumbfounded.

"Wow" the four teenagers said in unison. I smiled and sat down on the spare chair.

"How old are you Lexi?" Chase asked me.

"16" i answered not looking at him. He was insanely attractive and i knew that looking at his for extended periods of time would cause a temporarily lapse of memory and...dorkiness.

Adam was shovelling food into his mouth so fast i would have mistaken it for super speed. "Adam you can slow down, your not going to run out. Its easy to make more" i laughed. He smiled back at me with his mouth full of watermelon. This caused a round of laughter from everyone.

"Hey Big D you should let her come to school next week" Leo said with a 1000 watt smile on his face. I turned to Donald and gave him puppy dog eyes.

"If she really wants to i don't see why not" leo and i cheered loudly and high fives. "What am i getting out of the chiller for dinner?" I got an excited look on my face.

"I dibs cooking dinner each night!" I said. Mom looked at me proudly and Donald looked dumbfounded.

"You want to be a kitchen slave each night?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Okay what is it tonight?" He asked. I thought for a second then looked at Leo. He had the same look on his face.

"Lasagna!" We yelled at the same time. Everyone else except mom looked confused.

"My baby girl makes the most amazing lasagne in the world" mom gloated.

"Okay what sauce do you need me to buy in the shopping today for it?" He asked innocently. I whipped my head around to him, clearly looking offended.

"Honey, She makes all her food from scratch" Mom rescued. Donald look flabbergasted once again.

"Trust me its for the best" leo put in.

"So Lasagna and I'm thinking if doing a light greek autumn salad as well" i thought out loud.

"Chase, Adam one of you are marrying that girl" Bree said humorously. We all laughed and chase blushed.

For the next couple of days i lazied about the new house, cooking and helping Adam Bree and Chase with their training. It was this particular afternoon in the lab that things changed drastically between the youngest Lab Rat and I.

**_Well peoples i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. The next update will be 'Rats on a Train'. The chapter will show a bonding moment between Big D and Lexi and we get to see some cuteness between Lexi and Chase. So chuck me a review and i shall get busy writing. Thanks for reading everone :)_**

**_Laters xx_**


	3. Rats on a Train (Part 1)

**_Welcome back everyone. I am so happy about the reviews, favourite and followers that i have already gotten. _**

**_So huge thank you to the following lovelies:_**

_**REVIEWERS; Geekchic4life/OceanBlueSeaEyes/lillydumbledore/mis aai**_

**_FAVOURITES; nicole503/lillydumbledore/ForeverAMaiden/jessieand y_**

**_FOLLOWERS; nicole503/lillydumbledore/ForeverAMaiden/Kittkatty /jessieandy_**

**_You guys give me motivation to write more. Im going to hush now so you can read. Now without further ado i present CHAPTER 3 of Shattered Hearts..._**

The bionics, Leo, Mr Davenport and i were all gathered around the control bench in the lab talking about their mission training. I had been helping them all weekend and had found myself becoming fast friends with the three. Adam was the protective older brother that freaked out every scratch or scrap i got, Bree was the best friend/ sister that talked my ear of about useless stuff till all hours of the morning and Chase...lets just go with he cliche 'its complicated'. I loved spending time with him. He was really sweet and super cute. He always knew what to say to make me feel better when i was in one of my 'blue' moods. There was absolutely no point in me denying the fact that i was definitely developing certain feelings towards the guy. I have always been self conscious and insecure so i was constantly battling with my inner self about weither Chase shared those feelings. So far the inner me had won. Not a good thing by the way. So here we were in the lab, i was standing beside Leo reading over some training reports from previous sessions.

"Okay guys. The next phase of your training is handling extreme climates. So we'll frost Chase, bake Bree and submerge Adam" Big D explained. I closed the folder of reports and set it down, looking over the Lab Rats. All three of them held a look of excitement on their faces.

"Its not part of the training, Big D just got one of those carnival dunk tanks and he cant wait to try it out." I explained to a confused Leo. Chase jumped over into his capsule and awaited further instructions.

"Okay Chase, I'm setting your tube on Antarctic." Mr D said.

"So if it gets to be too much just give us a sign" i continued as Big D demonstrated with his hands. He pushed some buttons on the panel to set the temperature.

"Bring it" Chase said enthusiastically. I pushed the activation button and watch as mist started to circulate in his chamber.

"Hey! Thats not fair. I wanna be abused by weather" Leo piped up. I laughed rolling my eyes at his sulking.

"Leo if you really wanna be abused, try standing over here next to Adams morning breathe." Bree said snidely. I cracked up at that but hushed seeing Mr D's face.

"I don't have morning breath." Adam argued back.

"We know Adam. It smells like that all day" I put in. Adam glared at me but with a slight smile. Bree high fived me.

"Leo these guys are genetically engineered to handle these kinda climates. Your not" Mr D explained. He the turned back to monitor the temperature in Chases capsule.

"I can handle extreme cold" Leo gloated. I snorted.

"Leo you get brain freeze from chewing my mint gum." I shot back. Leo glared at me in return. Adam made a grossed out face and Bree nodded in Agreement. I turned back to the control panel and watched as Chases's capsule temperature decline rather quickly. I had a niggling in my gut but pushed it out if my mind.

See a couple of weeks ago i was in the lab fiddling with one of Big D's prototypes that he had been stuck on for months, and somehow j managed to make it work. Big D almost immediately offered me a job as his lab assistant to which i happily accepted. It was heaps of fun and i got a $20 extra with my monthly allowance. The only downside was, i had to type up all of the training and progress reports. To be honest it wasn't to bad because Chase usual sat down with me to help but it was still very tedious work. So now i get to help Mr D plan training sessions and challenges for the bionic siblings.

A loud sound rang through the lab, directing our attention to Mr D's cellphone.

"Davenport...WHAT...well thats terrible...i mean well thats awesome but hats terrible...i gotta do something" he then hung up the phone. We crowded around to hear the 'terrible' news.

"Whats going on? Whats so terrible?" Adam asked.

"Other than the fact that your freaking out voice is disturbingly feminine" i mentioned. Mr D glared at me while the other giggled.

"Well i created he worlds fastest train but now its speeding out of control full highly explosive Nucloneum towards downtown Welkerville" Mr D explained. "And my freaking out voice is NOT feminine"

"Exhibit A" was all i replied with a smirk in my face. Bree thankfully got the midget scientists glare of me.

"What was so awesome" this caused Mr D's face to light up like a christmas tree.

"Its going like 400 miles per hour." He gushed.

"That is pretty awesome" i said grinning. We all chuckled clearly impressed.

"My entire career is riding..." He started.

"Or perhaps crashing..." I interrupted him. I couldn't help it. I was in a sarcastic mood. He chose to ignore me which made me grin even more, the other teenagers heard and giggled a bit.

"...on this train. I dont understand it. My design was flawless" he was instantly back to freaking out.

"So flawless you forgot to include an emergency break" Leo said.

"Or an optional auto pilot for instances such as thus" i continued. Mr D was typing furiously into his computer.

"No, i never counted on the conductor dropping his papaya smoothie all over the controls, and then jumping off the train." Mr D explained.

"Well if i were to build a high speed train the first thing i would have put in was a cup holder. Oh and one of those bumper stickers that say 'i break for cows'. I mentally faced palmed at the lack of brain cells in Adams head.

"Mine would be an auto pilot like i originally suggested whilst the train was being made. Betcha wished you had listened to me now huh Big D" i said with a smirk. Uf looks could kill i would be 6 ft under by now. Scratch that i would be 20.

"You know when stuff like this happens people always blame the scientist. This is human error. Scientists don't make mistakes." Mr D huffed. A knocking came from the other end of the lab. We all turned to see Chase in his capsule completely frozen shivering violently.

"Chase. Now i have to explain the whole train story again." Mr D sulked walking over.

"Yeah coz thats the major issue right now" i replied sarcastically. I ran to the control panel and unlocked Chase's capsule. "Bree, run and get me a blanket from upstairs" i ordered. She nodded and sped off. I turned the temperature back to normal in time for Bree to hand me the blanket. I went around the panel and wrapped the thick blanket around Chase. I guided him over to a seat and had him sit down on it while i rubbed his arms and neck to try get his circulation back up and running.

'That could have been so much worse' i thought to myself, happy that i was able to think fast on my feet while the others floundered around unsure of what to do. I don't know what i would have done if it had indeed been worse.

**_Arightly my lovelies. I shall stop there. I was originally going to continue but i figured that i would split each episode up into 3 chapters because i don't have a lot of spare time at the moment. So i hope you like it and i am likely to put up the next part of the episode in the following couple days. Hope you all liked it. Feel free to review and i shall see you all in the next chapter._**

**_Laters xx_**


	4. Rats on a Train (Part 2)

**Heya. I apologize for the long wait, things have been pretty hectic at home lately so i haven't had many opportunities to work on this fic. I wanna thank everyone who is reading this story.**

**Big thanks to Kihonne who reviewed, followed and favorited this story, and favorited and followed myself. You were a big inspiration for this chapter so thanks :)**

**anyway enough of my yapping. Enjoy chapter 4 of Shattered Hearts...**

Leo and i stood beside Chase rubbing his arms and back to try get heat to circulate through his body. Adam was sitting at Mr D's computer fiddling with stuff, Bree was sitting on the control table laughing at Chase and Mr D was rustling around in the office for something. He then walked through the door into the lab carrying a large black duffel bag.

"Good news is whenever I invent something i always create a back up device to support it" Davenport explained.

"As appose to just building it right the first time" Chase interrupted sarcastically.

"I think i liked you better frozen" Davenport snapped back. I rolled my eyes.

"Makes one of us" i muttered but I'm pretty sure Chase heard it because a small smile graced his lips. Big D opened the bag and pulled out a shiny metal thingy.

"My acksilory decelerator will stop anything. Ocean liners, freight trains, tanks, 18 wheelers, 12 wheelers..."he explained.

"Does it stop unnecessarily long explanations" Leo and i interrupted at the same time. Big D paused and turned to glare at us.

"Apparently so" i quipped with a smirk on my face. Big D turned his glare at me but i refused to let it go recognised. He put the decelerator back in the bag while Leo and i fist bumped.

"Only problem is i cant figure out how to get it on the train." Big D continued. I saw a light bulb go off in Bree's head and a look of excitement crossed all three bionic siblings faces.

"You guys thinking what i'm thinking?" Bree asked barely contained.

"Our first mission" Chase and Bree said.

"I want a pet pig" was Adams reply. We all looked at him with puzzled looks to which he just shrugged.

"No no you are not prepared for this kinda mission. Its a highly volatile situation. Down the line fingers crossed there will be plenty if other horrible disasters" Davenport declined.

"Yeah but you need to stop the train now and you need us to help you do it. Your career depends on it" Chase persuaded.

"Please Mr Davenport. Its what you trained us for" Bree continued. I knew Big D was going to cave so i walked over to the control panel and pushed a couple of buttons. A look of contemplation crossed Davenports face and i smirked.

"Alright you gotta leave the nest sometime" he gave in. My turn.

"Okay guys. Get in your capsules. Time to upgrade your rags." I said and beckoned them over.

"But were not wearing rags" Adam piped up confused.

"Mission suit Adam." Chase said as we both rolled our eyes. The three bionics stepped up to their capsules.

"I hope you addressed the chaffing problem Lexi" Adam directed at me.

"Get in your display case Adam" he got in quickly.

"Its not a didplay case. Its a..." Davenport tried to explain.

"Its a display case Big D. Build a bridge and get over it. Ready?" I asked the three teens. They nodded simultaneously. I pushed the activation button and within second the mission suits had become sleek stylish second skin.

"Sweet." Adam admired. "Oh i see you put in seat warmers."

"Big D's idea. I think its stupid because your not going to be sitting most of the time.

"Yeah they look awesome Lex" Chase said using the nickname he made. Heat rose to my cheeks.

"And you were going hire a professional? Tisk tisk Big D" i chasten the scientist with a smirk. He rolled his eyes. I think thats the new Davenport signature 'the eye roll'. I giggled to myself thinking about it. Mr Davenport headed over to the table and pulled out a small yellow box with his red logo on it.

"We'll be able to use these air pieces to communicate. An I'll monitor your progress on the train surveillance system. That way if you blow yourselves up in a fiery explosion, Lexi and i will be able to watch it all unfold in glorious HD." Davenport explained. The bionics looked a bit hesitant at that.

"Sounded better in your head didnt it Big D?" I asked rhetorically.

"Just a bit yeah" he replied.

"Ya should have left it there" i told him. "You guys will do just fine." I reassured them.

"We get our first mission" Chase said excitedly.

"We get to save lives" added Bree.

"Seriously i wanna pig" Adam put his 2 cents in. Davenport began handing out the ear pieces. He handed me mine first.

"Lexi...Bree...Chase...Adam" before Adam could grab it, it was pulled out of Davenports hand by Leo. "Leo" he growled.

"What am i supposed to use? Two cans and a string?" He said rhetorically. I laughed. Davenport crossed his arms and held a disapproving look on his face. At that moment mom came through the door in a blue skirt suit.

"Well, your favourite news reporter just got their big break" she said happily. We all took wild guesses as to who. "No. Me. I am done reporting on singing dogs and babies who look like ex-presidents. The network finally gave me a real assignment. Im covering a runaway train" she explained proudly.

"No way. Ain't that a cowinkidink. Mr Davenport..." Adam started happily. Davenport ran over to intercept the conversation.

"Is ah so proud of you honey" he said.

"Will you watch Leo and Lexi? I have a train to catch" Mom asked Big D.

"Absolutely and don't forget to be balanced and fair, collect all the facts"

"And blame the conductor. He an idiot!" I yelled to her as she left the lab.

"This stinks. Everybody gets to go on an adventure but me" leo said looking disappointed and upset. Offensive much.

"What am i? Chopped liver?" I asked rhetorically. I saw out of the corner of my eye, adam went to bite my shoulder. "It was rhetorical" i yelled at the tallest bionic. He looked down sheepishly. Bree giggled.

"Leo just because you cant go on the train doesnt mean we cant have fun here. I'll pop in 'Goober the Spunky Caboose' DVD for ya"

"He's fourteen" "im fourteen" leo and i stressed at the same time.

"Okay then pop it in yourself" Big D said as if it was obvious. "Come on guys we dont have alot of time. We gotta get your gear." Big D and the 3 bionics ran out of the room. As soon as they were out of sight i nudged Leo with my elbow and gestured to the duffel bag. We shared a wide knowing grin. I pulled the device out a put the now empty duffel on the floor. Leo came over and lay down in the bag. He smirked up at me.

"Hey look lil bro. Your travel size." I laughed. He joined in as i zipped up the bag. "You good in there?"

"Its so roomy" he exclaimed happily.

"Your such a midget" i muttered to myself.

*•*

I sat in the lab preparing some mission reports as Mr Davenport took Adam Bree and Chase to the runaway train. I was listening to their conversation through my earpiece.

"Adam don't touch that. Thats nucloneum."

"Which i exactly why i want o touch it"

"Dude its toxic. Dont be daft" i said through the com. I could just imagine chase pushing adams hand away from the nucloneum tanks. I accessed the train survaillance system and waited for the security videoto pop up on the computer screen. Once it did i couldnt help but chuckle as i watched Chase push Adams hand away.

"Come on you guys. You dont have much time. You have to work fast." I instructed them.

"Hold on" bree interrupted. I could see her phone in her hands and rolled my eyes. "Im updating my status"

"Of course you are" i sighed and leaned back in the leather chair.

"Bree is...facing an uncertain future" she concluded as she typed.

"Bree is going to be experiencing a rather large funeral bill if she doesn't put her phone down in the next 2 seconds" i replied. She instantly put her phone in he back pocket. I smiled triumphantly. I then noticed Adam flick Chase on the nose, then Chase trying unsuccessfully to return the joke. Insert face palm. I gotta say Chase wasn't looking half bad in the new mission suit. I would even stretch to say he was looking rather hot. Mr Davenport came down into the lab at that moment and pushed my chair over slightly so he could watch the siblings progress.

"Focus. We've only got 15 minutes before this thing hits a turn, flies off the track and blows up Welkerville." Big D urged.

"Well I'm glad i don't live there" Adam and i said in unison. We both cracked up but i was silenced almost instantly by the cold glare i received from Mr Davenport.

"Chase locate the onboard braking system. Bree inspect the tanks for any leaks and Adam..." He began.

"Get a pic of the speedometer for my twitter profile" i interrupted. "And for Big Ds webpage" i added after receiving yet another glare.

Chase the. Asked Adam for the decelerator. I had to hold in my laughter when Adam realised he lost the bag.

"Its on the roof" a voice said. Adam thanked the bag. Another face palm. The bag dropped down into the train carriage. Leo emerged from the bag with a wide smile on his face.

"Leo?" Bree and chase said in unison.

"Leo!" Mr D said angrily.

"Which way to the dining cart? I'd like to get a bite to eat before i save the town of Welkerville" he said enthusiastically as he posed. I laughed silently behind Mr Davenport. Chase went past Leo and looked in the bag. He looked back up nervously.

"Ahh Leo? Where is the decelerator we need to stop this train?" He asked.

"You mean the pointy metal thingy that was poking me in the butt?" Leo replied. I looked around and noticed said metal thingy clenched tightly in Mr Davenports hands. 'Should have thought that one through a but more' i thought.

"Its right here" Big D stressed through clenched teeth. He put the decelerator down and turned back to the monitor. "Leo! Im supposed to be watching you" leo looked at the camera.

"And you are" he said.

"In glorious HD" i added mocking Mr Davenport. Mr Davenport went straight back to stressing. Not that he stopped in the first place.

"Leo. Without the decelerator we cant stop the train" Chase told Leo. Bree started freaking out.

"Lexi, Mr Davenport! What are we gonna do?"

"Im coming to get Leo. If he blows up on that train I'm gonna have to get Tasha and Lexi a puppy each" big D said.

"Aww cute. I want a honey coloured Staffi. Preferably a female. Oh and..." I shut up seeing the look i was getting from...well everyone.

"I will bring the decelerator in my high speed helicopter"

"Wow how many guys can say they chased their high speed train in their high speed helicopter" i asked rhetorically.

"I know right. Im awesome" he agreed. He grabbed the decelerator and went to leave. He noticed me following and paused. "Where do you think your going Lexi?"

"To chase your high speed train in your high speed helicopter. Duh" i said as if it was obvious.

"Ah no your not. Your staying right here in the lab. I don't need you getting blown up as well."

"You know i really don't think Mom will like hearing about her top news story gone wrong at her sons funeral" i said smirking. Big D looked stumped for a minute then got an obvious look on his face.

"What are you still doing here we have a train to catch" he said and we ran out of the lab. Me smirking the whole way. On the way to the train in the helicopter i listened to Chase freaking out about blowing up and Bree trying to console him. We were quickly approaching the train.

"The answer is simple. If Sally's on a train travelling at a certain speed x, she is going to reach the turn at a certain time y. All we need to do is multiply x by y to find out if we have enough track left to stop." Leo explained rather well.

"Okay but what if Sally is sitting on enough nucloneum to reduce an entire city to a steam" Chase answered.

"Then Sally was stupid and should've taken the bus" i interrupted. Leo nodded in agreement. 'I wonder how moms story is going?' I thought completely off topic. Leo began explaining a poorly thought out plan to the siblings who turned it down almost immediately.

Davenport honked to get the kid attention. 'Okay. Who the hello put a horn on a helicopter?! Seriously' i wondered.

"Okay guys. Big D is going to drop the decelerator now. Make sure you catch it. Its apparently very delicate" i explained. "Pretend its the last cookie in the jar"

"Okay". Adam yelled. Big D pushed a button and the decelerator was released. It clipped the side of the carriage and flew off into the surrounding scenery.

"Can we pretend i caught it?" Adam asked grimacing.

"No Adam you lost the damn cookie!" I yelled into the com. He looked chest fallen.

"You know. For the record when i fill out the incident report in putting human error" Mr D said. I looked at him rather pleased.

"One less report for me to do" i said.

"Okay this just went from comic book cool to real life terrifying. My new mission is to get the heck off this train" Leo said scared.

"Okay we are going to have to abort the mission. I never liked Welkerville anyways" Big D said.

"Alright im going to drop down a rope ladder. Everybody up. Leo first" Big D instructed. I went to the back of the helicopter and opened the big door. I lowered the rope ladder down and braced myself to help pull the guys up. Leo grabbed onto the ladder and stepped up but was distracted by the guys. I looked up at Big D.

"Taking too long." I muttered and climbed down the rope ladder. When u got to the last wrung Chase helped me onto the floor.

"Whats the hold up guys? Com on this things about to crash"

" yeah we've done everything humanly possibly" Leo continued for me.

"but thats just it. Mr Davenport made us superhuman. Because when all else fails... We cant" i couldn't help but feel proud at his speech.

"Yeah we put ourselves in danger for the sake of humanity" bree said.

"Well if you guys aren't going then I'm not going either" Leo replied.

"But you should Lexi. You don't need to get hut because of us" Chase told me looking me straight in the eyes. I smiled back at him.

"And miss out in all the fun. Gods no. Im staying too"

"Leo, Lexi this is too dangerous for you guys" Bree argued.

"Please my middle name is danger" Leo rebutted.

"Your middle name is Francis" i told him.

"Its pronounced Danger" i shook my head at his failed attempt to seem tough.

"Leo we are running out of time" Mr Davenports voice rang through our comms. "And by we i mean you and Lexi, get up the ladder now!" He demanded. I looked around and saw a First Aid kit that looked a bit heavy. I grabbed it and attached it to a ladder rung while Leo called for Mr D to pull it up. As soon as the ladder was clear i pushed a button to seal the roof window.

"Lexi are you crazy! What are you twi doing?" Chase demanded.

"Were all in this together" Leo replied looking at me for support. I nodded at him with a smile on my face. "We may not be superhuman, but that doesn't mean we cant be heroes" At that moment Mr Davenport had pulled up the first aid kit and was freaking out.

"What do you guys think your doing?" We all took our comms out of our ears.

"Completing the mission" Chase said looking at me once again. We turned off out comms and threw them on the ground. Chase used his bionics to bring up the situation schematics in front of us.

"We have approximately 3 minutes to slow this thing down before it hits the turn and flies off the tracks" i concluded. Chase pulled he schematics down and looked at me impressed.

"Okay lets think" Leo paced. "Objects in motion remain in motion unless an external force blocks it." It was now my turn to look impressed at my lil bro.

"So what could block our path?" Bree asked.

"Oh i got it we could just put the nucloneum tanks in front of train"

"Then the train would blow up"

"Thus stopping it" Adam looked rather proud of himself.

"Do you want the last mega cocoa cookie at home Adam?" I asked seriously. He nodded looking confused at why i was asking. "then trust me when i say putting the nucloneum tanks in front of the train means no mega cocoa cookie for Adam" he nodded in understanding though i doubt he did understand.

"If only Wile E Coyote was here" Leo said.

"Yeah he'd have a giant rubber band he could tie around two trees to stop this thing" i said zoning out picturing the cartoon in my head.

"Wait a minute thats it!" Chase said. "The Reed Bennett bridge is 19.8 miles ahead. Our repelling ropes are unbreakable"

"So if we tied them all together Bree could use her super speed to run ahead and wrap it around the ridge support." I deduced excitedly.

"And then Adam can use his super strength to hold he ropes and stop the train." Chase finished.

"Lets do this thing" Bree said happily. The bionics ran to get he repelling ropes leaving Leo and i by the tanks.

"Probably would've been a good idea to mention the fact that Wile E Coyote dies in every episode" i mumbled to Leo but Chase heard it with his super hearing.

"Just get the bag Lexi" Adam snipped. He opened the carriage side doors creating a torrent wind through out the carriage. The wind was so strong that it pulled the bag out if Leo's grasp and flew it into a nearby tree. Bree grabbed the ropes and ran ahead, completing the first stage. She came back rather excited. She showed us a penny that had been bent by the train and a completely mutilated squirrel. The guys jumped back in disgust while i just rolled my eyes. What did hey expect from a chick who grew up in a basement of sorts. I helped Adam tie the ropes around his waist. He sat down and grabbed onto a support pillar.

"Hey guys what if this doesn't work? I mean i know I'm strong but his goes way beyond our training senerio's. what if i cant do it?" Adam doubted himself.

"Adam strength doesn't jut come from your muscles" Bree reassured him.

"It also comes from your mind" i added.

"Okay maybe someone else should take the rope" Chase worried. I punched him in the arm and gave him the classic 'what-the-hell' look.

"This is everything we've prepared for. You can do this. Just believe in yourself. I believe in you" I was really proud of Bree in that moment. He sincerity was blatantly obvious. She got down behind Adam and grabbed his waist.

"I just dropped in from a safe comfy helicopter into a high speed runaway train, i think you know where i stand" i said and got down behind Bree and holding around the waist.

"I believe in you too" Chase sat behind me and i couldn't help but revel in how hard his chest was. I leaned further back into him and he tightened his arms around my waist.

"I just spent 4 hours in a bag without a bathroom. I think my support goes without saying" Leo copied our position and sat behind Chase.

"Okay here we go. 20 seconds" Chase warned us. I found it hard to concentrate when i felt his cheat vibrate behind me as he spoke. Bree's cellphone started ringing and she picked it up. Apparently Caitlin broke up with Rodney? Chase grew impatient and threw her phone off the train.

"Guys 5 seconds" he began counting down. I grew more an more nervous with every count. Chase must have noticed because his arms became even tighter and he pulled me further back into him. Did he realize the feeling i had for him? The rope suddenly swung round and we were all forced to the side screaming. We held on with all our might. The train started to slow. The lights went out and the train came to a complete stand still. When the lights came back on we were all strewn about the cabin. My chest felt constricted so i looked down and saw that chase was lying on top of me in a defensive position. 'He must have tried to shield me. He is not helping he whole feelings ordeal' i thought to myself. Everyone sat up and chase helped me to my feet.

"We completed our first mission" Bree exclaimed excitedly. Chase and Adam high-fived before Adam complained of rope burn.

"We did it. That included you two aswell" chase said motioning to Leo and myself. "If Leo didn't waste his life watching cartoon everyday we might all be dead right now." Leo and i shared a big hug as i felt relief wash over my body.

"Love you lil bro" i whispered in his ear.

"Love you too big sis" he replied. We pulled apart and turned to the others. "So whats our next mission? A runaway rocket? Or a sinking battleship?" He guessed.

"How about trying to explain this entire thing to your mom?" Chase suggested.

"Thats a mission we wi never return from" Leo and u said at the same time. We looked at each other and cracked up laughing. I put an arm around his shoulder and he put his around my back. The Carriage door suddenly opened and A relieved looking Davenport came through.

"Oh thank goodness. The train is okay" he said smiling. I cleared my throat expectantly. "And you guys. You guys are okay too"

"Too little too late big D" i said shaking my head at him.

"Alright. First one back to the lab gets a food pellet smoothy" Big D challenged and raced off the train followed by the 3 bionic teenagers. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I headed towards the door but noticed Leo wasn't following.

"You comin?" I said. "Needa use the bathroom?" I guessed when he stayed in the spot.

"I havent whizzed since Reno. Id like to avoid another disaster. But you go on a head Lexi, i'll catch up." He said and headed towards the bathroom.

"Hey Leo?" I said catching his attention as i stood just outside the door.

"Yeah?"

"Im really proud of you. What you did today took real guts. The guys are lucky to have you. And so am i. Just thought you should know." I said.

"Thanks big sis. Im pretty lucky to have you too" i smiled in thanks and nodded, leaving him to do his business. I got onto the waiting bike a sighed. 'What a day' i thought to myself. Big D had already gone back to the lab with the bionics but he had had summoned a car for Leo and a Ducati for me. I put the shiny black helmet on and revved up he engine.

Zooming away, i admired the passing scenery. It was so gorgeous. I stopped at a secluded lookout point and pulled out the camera that i took everywhere with me. It was a full moon so the scene below the lookout was basked in a silvery glow. It looked completely surreal. I took a couple of photo's to stick into my ever growing scrapbook. I put the sleek black camera into my pocket and got back onto the bike. I speed home quickly as the temperature started to hit me. I pulled up to the house and noticed Chase casually looking out he window. When he saw me on the bike i saw a rather familair look passed through his eyes. It was clear attraction. 'So maybe he does share the feelings' i thought as i parked the bike in the garage. I bypassed the kitchen and living room and took he elevator straight up to the floor my bedroom was on. I took off my leather jacket and boots and collapsed on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling and thought about the day. From the banter with the guys, to being held by chase on the train and right through to the lookout point. The only way i could really sum up the sea of emotions i felt were 2 simple words. "Im screwed" i said moment before i passed out into a dreamless abyss of sleep.

**Wow what a long chapter. I have already started the next one but im unsure when i will be able to upload it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and i would love to hear what you guys thought of it so please leave a review. Thanks again every one :)**

**Later xx**


	5. Smart and Smarter (Part 1)

**Welcome back everyone. I apologizes profusly for the wait, i havent had alot of spare time coz my 1 year old son has been in hospital. Anyway thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed/favourited. It means so much and gives me heaps of motivation. So here is the next chapter of Lab Rats; Shattered Hearts. **

The week following the train incident was rather busy. Mom enrolled me into school, i had created some awesome new recipes that the family loved and i had managed to ignore my unfortunately growing feelings for Chase...mostly...kinda...okay not really. Anyway i was starting school today and was kinda excited... Okay not really.

I walked through the front doors of the school with Adam and Bree following closely behind. Chase and leo had left an hour before us because they couldn't be bothered waiting the whole time for Adam and Bree to get ready.

"Oh check out what I've done with my locker" Adam said leading us over to his locker. He opened it and pulled out a random green decoration.

"TaDa. Here's where i keep my books" He gestured to the top shelf.

"Down here i keep random strands of hair i collected to make fake mustaches" he grabbed a handful and put them up against his face. I had to restrain myself from gagging.

"And here is where i stockpile old lunches or as i like to call them my tum tum yum yums" he explained looking proud. Bree looked just as grossed out as i felt.

"And it shall forever be renamed Sticky Icky make me Sicky" i said. Bree chuckled and fist bumped me discretely. We turned around to see Leo walking towards us.

"Hey Lil Bro. Watch a got?" I asked curiously.

"My progress report. I cant believe my science teacher says I'm always late to class". He said.

"Leo you are always late to class" Adam argued.

"I know that but i don't need it publicized" leo argued back.

"Then heres an idea. GET TO CLASS ON TIME!" I half yelled. Leo turned to glare at me. I glared back. Luckily Chase ran over before it became a staring contest.

"Look at this!" The urgency in his voice intrigued me. I grabbed the report and looked at it. I was confused. The report seemed perfectly fine to me.

"Well I'm looking. What am i supposed to be seeing?" The piece of paper was ripped out of my hand.

"An A-. I knew my home Ec teacher had it out for me. Always criticizing my muffins". He stressed.

"Haha i beat you. I got a D+. + because I'm better". Adam smiled proudly boasting about his progress report.

"Adam the + is..." Bree started but i interrupted her by putting my hand in her arm.

"It not even worth it anymore". I said. Chase smiled at me. Cue the rapid pulsing heart.

"D is not a good grade. But we dont expect you to get good grades". Chase admitted to Adam. I could see the chest-fallen look in Adams eyes.

"Hey. I was expecting you to get an F...- so in my book you did really well" i said to hum. I could literally see his spirit lift slightly in his eyes.

"Im engineered to be the smartest person on the planet and i just got A- I have been relegated to the huddled unwashed mass of minus's. like you" Chase freaked.

"Wow major jerk alert". I muttered purposefully knowing Chases super hearing would hear it. Chase sat down on the lobby bench looking dejected.

"Chase i know this must be hard for you but i mean look on the bright side". Bree encouraged.

"What would that be exactly" Chase asked looking hopeful.

"Seeing you fall flat on your face is hysterical for us" i finished for her, putting my hands on his shoulders.

"Wow manor bitch alert". Chase said. I smirked down at him shrugging. I knew he was joking. This was how our usual banter went.

"I have got to find a way to reclaim my superiority"

"Well you could sign up for the student of the semester competition" Leo suggested.

"No Leo. Why?! Why would you tell him that?!" I whined.

"Whats that?" Chase asked hopefully while completely ignoring me.

"Every semester kids compete to see who can best improve the school. Whoever gets the most votes gets a pencil, a bumper sticker, and a cheesy picture of them up on the wall." Leo explained.

"Leo stop...right now...i beg you" i told him. I could already see how this was going to end and let me tell you, it ain't looking pretty.

"And that cheesy picture will show everyone that my brilliance reigns supreme. I am so going to win". Chase got up looking really excited.

"I call your pencil, no wait ill take the cheesy picture. Oh gosh they both sound so good." Adam was excited aswell. The shrill sound of a school bell rang through the halls signaling the start of the school day.

"Race ya" Dam and Chase challenged, running off to beat the other to class. I sighed then turned round to glare fiercely at my younger brother.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You couldn't have just zipped it huh? Whatever mess those two wet doorknobs create, you will be cleaning it up" i warned him. I the. Walked down the hall to the music room.

'This is going to be an interesting week thats for sure' i thought to myself as i sat down in a stool in my favorite classroom

**Well thanks for tuning in to this installment. I hope yall liked it. Let me know what you think by reviewing. If you have any suggestions for the story dont be afraid to PM me. Im not sure when i will be able to upload next chapter but i promise to try have it up soon...ish It real hard to do stuff like this when your a single teen parent so please bare with me :) again thanks for reading. **


End file.
